kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-102
Summary In the year D1000/N0, Agwen enters her mother's room, asking why her father is still sleeping because her engagement party is today and everyone is outside waiting. Her mother asks about his earrings, and Agwen replies that he is not wearing them. Her mother tells her to leave him alone then, but Agwen wonders if they could just gently nudge him awake. Her mother goes on to say that her career as a fighter ended after her arms and legs needed to be replaced. Agwen complains that she has heard that story hundreds of times, and that she was attacked by an evil sura. Her mother then confesses that it was, in fact, her father who severely wounded her years ago, all because she was not aware his true nature without the earrings. When she continues to rant that the "imposter" without the earrings could never be a true father to her, Agwen notices that her mother had not taken her scheduled medication to treat her illness. Her mother suddenly has a moment of prescience when she cries that she wishes to not die by his hands, because their daughter will be unable to handle the pain. Agwen insists that she take her medication and sleep, and she will reschedule the engagement party. There is a sudden crash, and Kasak appears in the room in his normal form without the earrings, his face shadowed. In the present time, Agwen stands next to her father's bed, where he is fast asleep. She asks him if he ever dreams of her and her mother, together with the fake dad created by the earrings. She then notes that he is now wearing different earrings, and wonders out loud if they also give him a fake personality. Kasak's eyes suddenly open, and he pounces on her. When he raises his fist, she casts hoti vayu and teleports to another part of the room. His fist smashes into the floor, and he momentarily pauses. Agwen thinks to herself that Agni did not seem concerned that anything would go wrong, but things are much more serious than she expected. She then creates a barrier with hoti brahma and yells at her father to snap out of it. Still on his knees, he looks up and asks, "Princess...?" In the Chaos Forest with Airi and Clari, Parr asks if they should be searching here, since if even Agni is unable to find them, she doubts that they are near the city. Clari notes that it is dark under the forest's canopy and that it seems unlikely that a god would rummage around here. The group is suddenly startled by the appearance of Clophe. Airi appears to recognize him, and Clari asks why a half would be out here without a sponsor. Cloche, spying on the scene from behind a tree, asks Hura if they are sure about Sagara's orders and are not just playing a prank. Hura asks if they would joke around to the point of putting everyone in danger, and Cloche reminds them that they have done it plenty of times. Side note: Episode 3-9. Sagara, standing next to Taraka, announces that they are ready to start and use their first pawn, a powerful card that can cause havoc within the city. Riagara is surprised that there is already someone on the inside, and Sagara asks if she remembers when Agni suddenly left for Atera seven years ago. Riagara vaguely recalls that his summoner was in some sort of danger, and Sagara asks her who she thinks put her in danger, and that it was someone already in Atera, sponsored by a high-ranking magician, and not worried about being discovered through insight. Agwen asks her dad if he recognizes her, tells him that things need to change, and adds that she was hoping he would speak up first. But she has given up on that hope so she will speak first. She is then interrupted when Kasak smashes her barrier. As she pleads with him that she is his daughter, he grabs her and pulls her away from a giant pink hoof that just crashed through the building. Shess, in sura form and with teal eyes, looks down at them. 3-102 Meiwen Hael.png|Mom's last moments. 3-102 asleep.png|Dad looks peaceful. 3-102 hi there.png|What's he up to? 3-102 not himself.png|No way, not him. Currygom's comment Agni's return to Atera happened in Episode 2-70. Afterword (pic 1: woman in bed) Meiwen Hael, 72-year-old pure-blood. She is Agwen's mother, who was briefly mentioned in Episode 60. Her name has never been mentioned in the webtoon. It's pretty obvious that mental illness exists in this world, too. Most cases aren't curable by magic so their only option is to use medication. It's something difficult to cure completely. (pic 2: Agwen watches her father sleep) He's sleeping without his clothes on again. He was escorted to a room with a bed as the only piece of furniture because he kept breaking everything else. (pic 3: Clophe) There's no knowing what he's thinking. Many of you are eagerly anticipating his sura development, but it's bold of you to assume that it'll even happen. (pic 4: Angry Kasak) 희번뜩! Note: "huibeontteug" is an action effect expressing shock/surprise with wide eyes. Notes * It is heavily implied that the flashback scene with Agwen and her mother happened just as the Cataclysm began. Since everyone was gathered for Agwen’s engagement party, this explains how Agwen’s mother, fiancé, and closest friends were all killed by her father. * It is not stated explicitly in this episode, but Airi’s group is searching for the two missing priests, Teo Rakan and Siera Sies. * Kasak once admitted to Agwen that he calls her Princess in order to remind himself that she is his daughter, so that he does not abandon her. * Shess's eyes are normally pink. The teal-colored eyes could suggest that Shess is under someone else's control, such as Kali, or still suffering from the effects of Gandharva's Frozen Tears. References